I'm So Hungry
by DanaIsis
Summary: The Master had his dinner, now he wants dessert...


9:18 p.m.

London England

* * *

"That's the last time I work over time on New Year's," Nina Karr said as she unlocked her town home door and stepped in.

Taking off her shoes and hanging up her coat she headed to her room and removed her blazer.

"Time for a hot bath," she said going to the bathroom and filling the tube with hot water and Cinnamon Apple bubble bath. "Casey, _nik nik nik_ Here girl."

Soon her Egyptian Mau came running to her and rubbed against her leg, "Hungry girl?"

She fed her cat and also grabbed a glass of red wine for herself as she headed back to her bathroom. Seeing the room begin to steam, she opened the window along the wall by the tub. When the water reached a satisfactory point she turned it off and headed back to her room to undress.

She set the glass of wine on the dresses and began to take off her camisole and jeans. Next she removed her undergarments as she grabbed a short red silk robe to cover up with. She headed back into the bathroom ans disrobed as she turned on the ihome to her spa playlist filled with crashing waves and birds chirping.

Finally she dipped into the water and relaxed back as she let her hair down and closed her eyes; slipping off into serenity.

-Master POV-

Along Pinwheel Road, a sharp inhale could be heard as a blonde man walked in the street.

_Those smell, what is that smell, sweet, fresh, tasty, tantalizing, apples, cinnamon, eat it, eat it, eat it! Where is that coming from?_

The Master began to follow his nose to the window the aroma flew out of; licking his lips in the process, as if he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. His tongue swirled in every crevice of his mouth as he drew closer to see steam rising from the window.

_Juicy, juicy, juicy, sweet, candy, tasty, sweet, sweet, sweet, hot, fresh, eat it, eat it, eat it!_

His taste buds were practically on cloud 9 when he finally reached the window; climbing the fire escape to get to it. He sat outside looking in as he watched the human relax in the sweet liquid—water—with her eyes closed and her music going. The sounds drove her to be so oblivious to the presence outside her window not five feet away.

_Get in, get in, get in, eat, eat, eat, feast, apple, cinnamon, cinnamon, apple, eat, eat, eat!_

He could no longer stand it anymore. Jumping directly over the building to the front, he effortlessly entered the home of Nina Karr.

~Nina POV~

The sounds of water and birds were enough to bring her to a semi-dreamland. It set her conscious at rest and allowed her mind to be at ease. She slept peacefully encased in the hot water of the tub. Suddenly she heard the sound of an airplane—she compared it to-and it caused her to jolt upwards, splashing the water as she did it.

She turned down the music and looked outside her window to find the disturbance. Not seeing anything, she pulled out the stopper and exited the tub. She rubbed the matching bubble bath scented body cream after drying off with a towel. As she put her robe back on she turned off the music and headed to the living room to see Casey lying on the couch, swinging her tail in a pendulum motion.

"Lazy cat," Nina said as she headed back to her room, but not before she realized the front door was unlocked.

_That's odd…oh well, must've forgotten to lock it when I came in_. She thought to herself as she locked it and grabbed a brush to brush her wet locks.

Humming to herself as she walked back to her room, non routinely brushing her hair while looking down.

The Master inhaled sharply.

Nina stopped and dropped the bush when she saw the man sitting on her bed facing her.

He looked up at her, both his hands on either side of him, "I am so hungry."

Nina didn't know what to do; she was frozen in the spot. She finally forced herself to say something, "Why are you here?"

He began laughing that frightening laugh to her. His tongue protruded from his mouth as he licked all around his lips and sucked on his cheeks, "you look like you taste delicious."

Her eyes practically bugged out of her head at that statement. She turned to run when he got up suddenly and walked menacingly towards her.

She couldn't believe when she was halfway out the room he stood there in front of her; laughing he laugh. He pushed her back with a force that caused her back to hit the side of the bed, falling on her rump with an "oomph".

Faster that she could get up he was crouching above her, staring dead into her eyes.

"Soft, smooth, flesh," he said as his hands moved all over her legs and thighs. "Skin, sleek, taste it, sweet, sugar, apple, cinnamon, eat it, eat it, eat it!"

Before Nina was allowed to fight back he gripped her ankles and forced her legs apart as he kissed her inner thigh, earning a soft moan from Nina.

He smirked and took her feet in his hand and suckled in each French manicured toe as she moaned and gasped. He licked his was from her soles to her pelvis; sucking the sweet flesh covering her hip.

Nina had never known touches from a stranger could feel this good. She was too in bliss to make him stop—and he was also pretty good looking too.

Her gasps only fueled him and made him even hungrier for her. He undid her robe and threw it across the room as his fingers danced all over her body.

Nina couldn't come to her senses—she didn't want to come to her senses. Her open mouth gasps and moans gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue down her mouth and taste every part of it. Her mouth was so sweet he almost couldn't stand it.

Nina was sure her rose was dripping on the carpet by now with his amazing administrations.

That was when he could smell the beautiful sweet scent flowing up his nostrils from her heat.

The Master snapped.

Nina found herself with her body on the bed as The Master kneeled on the floor before her; exposing her to him.

He once again began licking his lips and sucking his cheeks as he slid a finger along her and brought it to his mouth; suckling his finger as if he had never had anything so great.

Nothing could have prepared Nina for what she felt next.

His face was buried in between her thighs as he lapped at her flower and sucked on the sweet rosebud that caused her to moan uncontrollably.

She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her heat. His tongue wanted more—it needed more. He lapped furiously at her center trying to get more of her in his mouth. His tongue delved into her entrance and swirled round in a circular motion sucking it all up.

Nina could no longer control herself. She fisted her hands in his blonde locks and squeezed her thighs on his head. A force like no other sent a gush of sweet juices into The Master's mouth/ he swallowed every bit of it as she came.

Her body spasmed out of control as her orgasm caused her hips to buck into his face. He held her hips down as she screamed for him to never stop.

_Something else_, The Master thought. _I'm hungry for something else._

Then it hit him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member and rammed into Nina before she could object.

The painful entrance caused her to scream out as she clung to his hoodie as he fucked her with his clothes on. He hammered his penis into her with a speed so untouchable; it made Nina cum hard ans fast.

He wasn't finished yet—not even near being finished.

He pulled out and flipped her on to her belly as he entered a new hole without preparing her properly first.

Now Nina was in pain. Only once had she had anal sex, and there was a reason she only did it once—it hurt like hell.

His hands gripped her hips and he fucked her senseless.

She began to cry out for him to slow down or stop, but her whimpers only pushed him to go faster.

Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed; now she couldn't stand what he was doing to her. He licked his fingers and maneuvered them to rub her clitoris so she could have some kind of pleasure.

This helped Nina out a lot. She began stroking the hand on her hip and running her finger through his hair.

His legs needed a break from standing so he laid them down on her bed in a spoon position. He pumped her channel from behind as she wrapped her leg around his to give him more access to her vagina. He placed three fingers into her hole and pumped away.

The Master could feel his release coming. Nina was well on her fourth orgasm by him. Her third occurring the minute he started rubbing her clit.

He lifted them again so she sat pleasurably on his lap ans bounced away on his member; gripping his thighs for balance. He wrapped his arm around her naked waist and throbbed upwards into her.

_Almost there._

The Master pounded into her like a jackhammer and she bounced on him like a mad rabbit.

He came.

He sent loads of his ejaculatory fluids into her. And she came gushing all over his hand. Their bodies slowing down as they jerked out of control.

He placed his hand out to the bed leaning forward as he held her to him.

_Full—for now._

He pulled out of her while licking her juices off of his hand. Looking down at her as she rolled over to her back, too sensitive and sore to get up. He grabbed her head and impaled his penis in her mouth. Making her "clean" him off.

She happily sucked both of their juices off of his dick. She wouldn't mind another round, but her swollen pussy and anus couldn't take him for a while at the moment. She sucked him to release as he shot his load down her throat, with his hands entangled in her hair.

She drank every drop and made sure his member was free from any "juice". He began to go down on her, but she protested saying she would cum at one touch.

He didn't care. He brought her to completion at least five times before she was completely "clean" down there.

"Who are you?" she finally asked him as he zipped up his pants.

Cracking his neck and looking at her he smiled and simply replied, "I'm The Master." Before she could ask questions he was gone through her balcony and far from her home.

Ignoring the pain and sensitivity shooting down her legs she ran to the balcony rails and simply said, "Wow."

Looking at her from the night sky as she looked all over from her balcony for him. He said, "Imagine what I have planned for you tomorrow."

* * *

The End

The Master – John Simm

Nina Karr – All you Master lovers


End file.
